Medical health monitoring is employed in order to evaluate and determine a health condition. One form of medical health monitoring is electrocardiography. Electrocardiography refers to a method of recording electrical impulses from a heart. A device which performs electrocardiography is an electrocardiograph, also known as an ECG, EKG, ECG device, EKG machine and the like (hereinafter referred as EKG). An EKG may receive the electrical signals representative of electrical impulses from a heart through a set of leads connected to a plurality of electrode pads that may be placed upon skin in various locations on a body of a patient. Electrocardiography may be employed to measure and diagnose abnormal rhythms of the heart and potential damage to conductive tissue of the heart which carries electrical signals.